Episode 61
The ninth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-first overall of the series) was broadcast on May 21, 2010. It adapts more from Grandpa Rome and Germania and Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, along with a strip from Japan Omake. Plot Summary Grandpa Rome and Germania A note reads that since Ancient Rome was annoying him, Germania became bothered (and not just a "bit" anymore). But then a screen caption states that Rome happened to be depressed. Rome relates to Germania that he got into a fight with an ordinary man and lost. He adds that he felt weak due to the strength of the man, and wonders if he's getting old and if his strength has declined. Germania tells him not to be depressed and assures him that if he wins the next time, it will be fine. Rome instantly cheers up, much to Germania's annoyance. Driving with Italy Japan narrates that he had a meeting with Italy and Germany in Europe, but that it is very difficult for him to attend meetings since he doesn't live there. Italy then drives up in a small red car and asks Japan if he plans to go home, offering him a drive back. Japan accepts, though he feels as if he's a bother for doing so. However, Japan finds out all too fast that Italy drives too fast and wild in traffic, providing him with a horrifying experience. Italy also doesn't recognize the meaning of "traffic laws", wondering if they are something to eat. After the drive, Italy finds a frightened Japan curled up in the back of the car (while a narrator explains that Japan promised himself he'd invent a safer car one day). Boss Spain and Chibiromano Spain attempts to teach Romano the Spanish language, demonstrating that to say "Kiss me", one would say "Bésame". But he then adds that they often use "¿No me das un beso?" and "¡Dame un beso!" as well. Spain then notices that Romano is paying more attention to eating pizza and asks if he's sure he's motivated enough to learn Spanish. Romano irritably replies that the Spanish language is too difficult to master. Just then, Spain's female boss drops by to ask how Romano's education is progressing. Romano then exclaims that he gets it and that he can say "¡Dame un beso!" (as his haircurl forms a heart at the sight of the boss), while Spain becomes shocked at Romano for using it the wrong way. The narrator explains that Spanish influence in Southern Italy still remains in parts today, and that the island of Sardinia still seems to use the Spanish language. Romano is then shown lounging in the middle of a wrecked room, still eating pizza. Spain wonders what he's doing there, though Romano replies that he's busy "cleaning". Feeling dejected, Spain decides to go ask Austria for advice, but then stumbles across Chibitalia cleaning up a pathway and becomes entranced by their cuteness. He then throws himself at Austria, begging him to exchange their halves of Italy. After being refused, Spain returns home to find an angered Romano hitting him and screaming at him to "go away" and not come back. Spain slowly realizes that Romano must have overheard his plan to exchange him, and thinks further about he didn't consider Romano's feelings. But as Spain apologizes to Romano and admits that he's "at fault", Romano angrily agrees and demands to know where the bathrooms in the huge house are (a puddle of urine is shown behind him as he clutches at his apron). Spain becomes angered and yells for him to just "go outside". Post-Credits Teaser: Chibitalia Reading the Bible Spain gazes at Chibitalia reading the Holy Bible. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Japan *Chibiromano *Spain *Chibitalia *Austria *Ancient Rome *Germania *'Juana the Mad' Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Chibitalia, Chibiromano: Aki Kanada *Spain: Go Inoue *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Rome: Hozumi Gōda *Germania: Kishô Taniyama *Joana of Castile: Michiko Neya English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Spain: Dave Trosko *Austria: Chuck Huber *Rome: Christopher R. Sabat *Germania: Jason Douglas *Joana of Castille: Stephanie Young Trivia *Japan's version of Marukaite Chikyuu is used in this episode. *The first segment finishes up the Rome and Germania omake from volume 2, though the driving segment is based on an old strip that appeared in a Japan-centric omake to the second chapter of the webcomic. In the original strip, Japan wore the black version of his military uniform rather than a simple suit. *This episode is notable for its display of incorrect Spanish shown on the blackboard: Hola is spelled as Hollo (with hello appearing to be noho), while Dame un beso is printed as Dome uh beso . The original Boss Spain webcomic had a spelling error itself on the blackboard, with Hola spelled as Holla. *In the anime it´s Spain´s boss who asks how Romano's education is progressing but in the manga it´s Belgium. *The post-credits teaser is taken from a small panel in Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, part 2 where Spain continues to wonder why his half of Italy can't be as cute as Austria's. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes